Sous le ciel étoilé
by Friday Queen
Summary: Cat et Kara sont professeurs à Poudlard et profitent d'une nuit calme avant la rentrée.
Disclaimer : Supergirl et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

 **Sous le ciel étoilé**

Cat marchait sous les étoiles dans le parc de Poudlard en cette douce journée d'été. La rentrée était dans deux jours et elle profitait tranquillement d'un de ses derniers soirs de repos avant de replonger dans l'agitation d'une énième année scolaire. Elle se mit à repenser à son parcours qui l'avait amené jusqu'à être la professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard. Etre envoyée à Serpentard sans presque aucune hésitation du Choixpeau avait été un peu déstabilisant pour elle, elle connaissait la réputation de la maison des serpents. Sa mère y avait été envoyé comme tout le reste de sa famille maternelle et elle avait espéré avoir hérité un peu plus de son père qui était un Serdaigle. Malheureusement elle avait plus de sa mère en elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Sa scolarité prit une tournure différente lors de sa deuxième année quand le célèbre Harry Potter arriva à son tour à Poudlard. Elle avait suivit de loin les aventures du survivant, de sa première rencontre avec Voldemort et la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, les détraqueurs, Sirius Black, le tournoi des trois sorciers jusqu'au retour de Voldemort et de la mort de Dumbledore lors de sa dernière année. Il avait été difficile d'être à Serpentard pendant ces années, cependant elle n'avait pas renié sa maison, trouvant certaines de ces qualités en elle. Or il se trouvait que Minerva McGonagall l'avait remarqué aussi. Elle était une des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et la meilleure en ce qui concernait la métamorphose. La directrice des Gryffondor avait toujours été disponible pour elle durant ces sept années et l'avait encouragé à continuer ses études en métamorphose.

C'est ainsi que quelques années plus tard, après la défaite du Seigneur Noir que la vieille femme lui avait proposé de reprendre son poste de professeur de métamorphose dès qu'elle aurait finit ses études.

" Minerva vraiment ? Tu me vois devant une classe ? " S'était-elle exclamée.

La directrice de Poudlard s'était mise à rire.

" Je pense effectivement tu en impressionnera quelques uns, mais oui Cat je t'imagine très bien enseigner à des élèves. Je vois beaucoup de moi en toi. "

Cette remarque avait réchauffé le cœur de l'ancienne Serpentard, plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre.

" Très bien. J'ai encore deux années d'études à finir et on reparlera à ce moment là. "

Minerva était donc arrivé deux ans plus tard avec la même offre et Cat l'avait accepté. Cette même année elle avait cédé son poste de directrice à Hermione Granger.

" Je sais que je laisse l'école entre de bonne main. " Leur avait-elle assurée avec confiance.

Cat avait peu connu Hermione même si tout le monde connaissait la jeune femme comme le cerveau derrière le survivant. Cependant elle avait appris un jour avec arrogance qu'elle, Cat Grant, avait eut des meilleurs résultats en métamorphose que la célèbre sorcière.

Cat sourit en repensant à cela quand elle vit au loin près du lac quelqu'un allongée au sol, en s'approchant elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa collègue Kara Danvers. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement la vue de son ancienne élève.

Kara, la jeune femme était en septième année quand elle l'avait rencontré durant sa première année d'enseignement. Kara était une élève assidue, toujours désireuse d'apprendre mais souvent maladroite et perdue dans ses pensées. Cat s'était beaucoup attachée à elle durant l'année où elle avait eut la chance d'être son professeur. Elles n'avaient que quelques années de différence pourtant l'envie de protéger Kara contre le monde s'était insinuer en elle rapidement parce que la jeune femme été célèbre aussi, en effet elle était la cousine du survivant. James Potter, le père d'Harry, avait une jeune sœur Alura qui était morte tragiquement quelques années après lui quand Kara n'avait que quelques mois. Alura avait décidé de vivre dans le monde des moldus et avec son mari, moldu lui même. Il avait élevé sa fille tout seul les premières années quand la mort le pris à son tour. Kara fut donc adopté par le meilleur ami de son père et sa femme : Jeméry et Eliza Danvers.

Le ministère ne s'opposa pas à cette décision, Dumbledore les avait convaincu qu'il était pour le mieux que la cousine du survivant reste cachée du monde aussi longtemps que possible. Kara grandit donc en compagnie des Danvers, gagnant ainsi une grande sœur Alex. Cependant quand ses pouvoirs se déclarèrent à l'approche de ses onze ans, Harry Potter en personne rendit visite à la jeune sorcière pour lui apprendre la vérité sur sa famille.

Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que Kara était une charmante jeune sorcière, humble et simple malgré le fait d'avoir un cousin si célèbre. Cat qui avait connu Harry s'était donc trouvée à enseigner à Kara. La sorcière l'appréciait et venait souvent lui demander conseil et Cat se sentait comme Minerva dans ses moments là. Cependant malgré le fait que Kara la considérait comme son mentor, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre elles, mais Cat n'avait pas préféré trop y penser car la jeune femme, de six ans sa cadette, était son élève.

C'était différent maintenant parce que Kara était sa collège depuis deux ans et ses vieux sentiments pour la jeune femme refaisait surface de plus en plus souvent. Le regard de Kara sur elle n'avait pas changé quand elle l'avait revu après ses études même si la sorcière avait particulièrement mûrit. Kara était devenue une experte en animaux magiques et était donc professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Cat allait souvent la voir dans son repère où Kara lui montrait toujours de nouvelles créatures qu'elle avait, bien souvent recouverte de poils et toutes aussi mignonnes que leur propriétaire. De plus malgré sa répugnance pour la Foret Interdite, Cat se laissait souvent entraîner par la jeune femme pour une promena dans la dite Foret pour ramasser toutes sortes d'herbes. Quand elles étaient en train de se promener elles croisaient toujours de nombreuses créatures que Kara connaissait et lui présentait avec joie.

Cat soupira sachant qu'elle était très certainement en train de s'attacher de plus en plus à l'autre sorcière.

" Cat ? "

Celle ci sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la femme qui occupait ses pensées. Inconsciemment elle lui sourit tendrement avant se prendre place à ses côtés.

" Tu profites aussi du calme ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Kara lui rendit son sourire avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

" Je regarde les étoiles. " Répondit-elle rêveusement. " Ça me fait penser à Alex. "

Cat avait beaucoup entendu parler de la sœur moldue de Kara, elle savait que la jeune femme n'aimait personne autant qu' elle aimait Alex.

" Quand j'ai dû quitter la maison pour venir à Poudlard la première année c'était très dur pour nous. On ne voulait pas se quitter, on a passé l'été entier ensemble. Le soir on regardait les étoiles toutes les deux. "

Cat se laissa glisser au sol pour être allongée aux côtés de Kara qui continuait de parler.

" Elle me disait que le ciel était la chose qui ne pouvait pas nous séparer. Elle me disait de regarder le ciel tout les soirs et qu'elle le ferait aussi, comme ça on verrait les même étoiles en même temps et c'était comme si était toujours l'une avec l'autre. "

La plus âgée sourit en imaginant Kara adolescente en train de regarder le ciel tout les soirs en pensant à sa sœur.

" Je sais que je n'ai plus douze ans et qu'on a une vie elle et moi, mais quand je rentre de la voir je suis toujours un peu triste de l'avoir quitté. Donc je viens voir les étoiles pour penser à elle. "

Kara tourna sa tête vers elle en rougissant légèrement.

" Tu dois me trouver stupide. "

Cat enlaça tendrement leurs doigts en se disant que l'autre sorcière était encore et toujours en train de détruire de plus en plus la carapace qu'elle s'était construire.

" Jamais. " Avoua-t-elle.

Kara sourit et reporta son attention sur le ciel en gardant sa main dans celle de Cat.

" Le ciel est parfait ce soir, on peut voir beaucoup de constellation. Il y a celle du Lion là. " Dit-elle en désignant plusieurs étoiles de sa main libre.

Cat se laissa bercer par la voix de Kara qui lui expliqua pendant des heures ce qu'elle savait sur le ciel.

" Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à être professeur d'astronomie ? " Demanda Cat quand Kara eut finit de parler.

" L'astronomie est plus une passion qu'un métier pour moi. Je veux dire j'aime mes créatures aussi, même si c'est mon métier mais je ne sais je n'ai pas le même rapport à l'astronomie que celui que j'ai avec le soins des créatures magiques... Et puis Aurora est excellente à son poste et n'ai pas envie de le quitter donc la question ne se pas vraiment je suppose. "

Cat se mit à rire doucement.

" Je suppose. "

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles durant de longues minutes. Doucement Cat laissa son pouce caresser le dos de la main de Kara qui était toujours dans la sienne. Elle sentit ensuite l'autre sorcière se tourner puis s'appuyer sur son coude en se penchant vers elle. Le visage de son ancienne élève se trouva dans son champ de vision lui cachant ainsi le ciel étoilé au dessus d'elle. Kara avait attaché ses cheveux, laissant donc à Cat tout le loisir d'apprécier les traits fin du visage de Kara. La jeune femme la regardait sérieusement quand soudain elle se pencha vers elle.

Cat sentir son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine en comprenant que Kara allait l'embrasser ici alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe du parc près du lac sous les étoiles. Kara posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Cat inclina légèrement sa tête pour un meilleur accès puis elle glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'autre femme pour la maintenir contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Kara contre ses lèvres elle gémit et utilisa son poids pour pousser la plus jeune. Kara se laissa faire et Cat se plaça donc au dessus d'elle. Elles se détachèrent quand elles eurent besoin d'air et Cat se trouva assise sur les genoux de Kara qui était allongée dans l'herbe. Kara inspira un coup avant de se redresser et de tirer à nouveau Cat pour un autre baiser. Cette fois ci le baiser fut plus nécessiteux et les mains des deux femmes partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Cat gémit en sentant la main de Kara serrer ses seins, la jeune femme laissa ensuite sa bouche errer sur son cou tout en essayant d'enlever la robe que portait la plus âgée. Une fois que se fut fait, elle retira son soutient gorge et Kara ne perdit pas de temps pour embrasser la peau qui lui était offerte. Cat laissa un cria de plaisir lui échapper.

Cat soupira de bonheur parce que oui... Elles étaient vraiment en train de le faire là à quelques mètres de Poudlard comme des étudiants hormonaux. Cependant quand la main de Kara se retrouva dans sa culotte Cat perdit quelque peu le fil de ses pensées. Elle laissa Kara faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps en gémissant sans honte contre la jeune femme. Kara savait ce qu'elle faisait ou alors c'était elle qui était vraiment excitée car peu de temps après elle vit des étoiles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le ciel au dessus d'elle.

Cat reprit lentement ses esprits et vit Kara qui la regardait fière d'elle. Sans attendre elle embrassa à nouveau l'autre sorcière et entreprit de la mener au septième ciel à son tour. Elle se dégagea des genoux de Kara avant de lui écarter légèrement les jambes, elle fit remonter la robe de Kara pour se retrouver face à la culotte de la jeune femme. Elle l'enleva avec l'aide de Kara puis laissa sa bouche faire des merveilles à l'intimité de la sorcière. Tout comme elle un peu plus tôt Kara se mit à gémir brillamment et ondula contre elle pour plus de sensations.

Après un dernier cri de plaisir de la part de Kara, Cat remonta jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kara lui rendit son baiser paresseusement, apparemment encore dans les vestiges de son orgasme quand soudain la jeune sorcière se mit à rire.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Cat en souriant niaisement.

" Rien c'est juste... " Commença-t-elle avant de rire à nouveau. " Je vient juste de faire l'amour dans le parc de Poudlard avec toi à la belle étoile et c'est totalement un de mes fantasmes depuis que je t'ai rencontré. "

Le sourire de Cat s'agrandit tandis qu'elle passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Kara.

" Pour être honnête je n'avais jamais pensé le faire ici, mais je ne m'en pleins pas du tout. "

" Bien. " Dit béatement Kara avant de lui voler un autre baiser. " Mais même on vient de réaliser un de mes fantasmes, je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer. "

" Dans cinq minutes. " Annonça Cat en posant sa tête contre le torse de l'autre sorcière.

Elle voulait profiter du moment encore un peu. Dix minutes plus tard elles se levèrent et se remirent leurs vêtements manquant avant de retourner vers le château. Durant le trajet qui resta silencieux Kara glissa sa main dans celle de Cat. Les deux sorcières arrivèrent donc main dans la main à l'école. Si les tableaux remarquèrent leur rapprochement aucun d'eux n'en fit la remarque, elles n'étaient certainement pas le couple le plus étonnant qu'ils eurent l'occasion de voir dans leur longue vie.

A l'intersection entre leurs appartements les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent.

" Est-ce que les quartiers de ton professeur de métamorphose font partie de tes fantasmes ? " Demanda Cat en souriant.

" En fait se serait plus dans le bureau ou la salle de classe... Mais je suis prête à essayer. " Répondit-elle lubriquement.

Cat gémit à nouveau en sentant les lèvres de Kara contre les siennes mais surtout en imaginant tous les endroits de Poudlard qui allaient être testés d'ici la rentrée... Et surement après.

 **Fin.**


End file.
